


Born With Glitter On My Face

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Series: Glitter and Gold 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his band hears about Kurt’s new tattoo and piercing, Elliott can’t help but be curious to hear if Kurt has any more surprises up his sleeve to throw at them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born With Glitter On My Face

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. 
> 
> Short, little fic response to episode 5x05. In my mind, Dani, Santana and Elliott would have reacted positively to Kurt’s decisions, although Elliott would probably have the most respect for him — which leads to him being interested to know if Kurt’s planning anything else. Aka, this little drabble. 
> 
> I know the makeup idea is already done and written a few times already out there for these two, but since this is them two _talking_ about the suggestion and not actually going far enough to _show_ Elliott and Kurt sharing makeup tips or anything like that, I figured it was an okay alternative to post.

“So about this whole … rebellious phase that’s going on with you right now …”

At the sound of Elliott’s voice interrupting his thoughts Kurt looked up from the piece of sheet music that he had previously been reading from, meeting the other’s expression with one of his own that illustrated intrigue as Kurt slowly raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?” He asked, curious to find out what direction Elliott was heading with whatever it was that he wanted to say to him. 

“I was just wondering if you were thinking of giving anything else a shot. You know, since you’re up to trying new things and all,” Elliott replied.

Kurt’s attention remained on Elliott and what it was that he had said, his already raised eyebrow arching just a little bit more with his growing curiosity. He lowered the sheet music he was still holding carefully down onto the table, letting it rest there for the time being as he and Elliott continued their conversation. 

“Like what?” Came Kurt’s response. He noticed the way that Elliott seemed to give a small little shrug at the question from where he was sat beside him, rolling his eyes at Kurt almost fondly as a small little small graced his lips.

“Oh, I don’t know,” He said, moving slightly to brush his shoulder against Kurt’s ever so slightly. “I wasn’t expecting you to tell us that you’d suddenly decided to get a tattoo and a  _tongue piercing_ of all things after all, so you could honestly surprise us all with anything, really.”

Kurt couldn’t help but click his tongue at Elliott’s mention of the tongue piercing he had, bringing attention to the item in question with his actions. A small little flash of silver could be seen for a second from the where the little ball sat in his mouth as he quickly moved the tip of his tongue to brush against his lips, wetting them slightly before letting his lips curve up into a smile of his own. 

“In my defence, it  _was_  kind of a spur of the moment decision,” Kurt answered, darting his attention back to Elliott and noticing that he was still watching him just as intently as he had been before. “One that I’m … actually kind of glad I decided to take the chance with, actually.” 

“I don’t blame you. Those sort of spur of the moment decisions always turn out to be the best decisions, I feel,” Elliott said, huffing out a small laugh with his words as he did so.

As he spoke his eyes closed for a moment, drawing Kurt’s attention to the heavy makeup that coated them that day. Elliott seemed to vary between when he would decide to go for the subtle approach or the full-on one when it came to his appearance, and although he mostly saved the latter for the nights when he was on stage performing as  _Starchild_  with them all at whatever gigs they could manage to scrape for themselves, Kurt had come to discover that sometimes Elliott would wear the heavier makeup on other days also. It was something that he had been growing to learn about the other ever since working on the friendship that had slowly been developing between the two of them, and Kurt assumed that it had something to do with whatever Elliott felt most comfortable and confident with when he was busy preparing for the day that lay ahead.

“I guess … for my next act of rebellion, you  _could_  always teach me how to do makeup like yours.” 

The suggestion was spoken between them before Kurt had even given himself much time to really think or consider it, and it wasn’t until it was there out in the open that Kurt realised that he had actually voiced it openly. Kurt himself wasn’t exactly a novice when it came to applying makeup onto himself or other people, yet he had never really known how to perfect such a style as of that of which Elliott had adapted for himself. Before, he had always been slightly worried that he would overdo the whole effect if he were to try, or that he would simply never really be able to pull it off himself somehow. But wasn’t the whole point of him trying new things to experience and get a feel for what it was that worked for him, and to also discover those that perhaps  _didn’t_  along the way too? He had ended up pleasantly surprised by the tattoo he had finally managed to get altered to his liking and just as pleased with his tongue piercing also, so who was to say that this wasn’t something else that he would end up discovering actually worked out rather well for him? 

Elliott’s attention remained on Kurt after he had spoken, and Kurt could see the way that the other’s eyebrows had raised slightly in surprise at the idea that he suggested to him.

“Sure,” Elliott finally answered after a long beat, the tone of his voice unable to hide the way in which he hadn’t been expecting Kurt’s words at all. The idea seemed to quickly settle into his mind after he had spoken however, as that look of surprise faded almost as quickly as it had first appeared, replacing itself with the smile that had been present upon his expression beforehand, and if Kurt wasn’t mistaken he was certain that it grown slightly wider somewhat. 

“But if you want my opinion, you don’t really need it. I mean, don’t get me wrong —” Elliott paused, moving to sit up ever so slightly in his seat and shifting to turn his body so that he could face Kurt a little bit better. “I can imagine that you’d be totally hot with it, but you’re already hot enough as it is without it.”

Kurt couldn’t stop the way that his mouth seemed to fall ever so slightly at Elliott’s words. His mind seemed to freeze for a moment, playing back what it was that had just been said to him and making sure that he had in fact heard Elliott correctly.

“I – what?” He asked dumbly, watching Elliott as if trying to determine if the other man was joking with him or not. Elliott’s already growing smile only became brighter at Kurt’s bewilderment, widening even more and showing off some of his white teeth. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard someone say that to you before,” Elliott said, the smile he was wearing still just as bright as he spoke. Kurt simply continued to look back at him with his mouth slightly agape, causing Elliott to let out another small, carefree laugh before carrying on with his words. “It’s true! You don’t need all the makeup to make people notice or see you, but if you still want me to show you how it’s done, I’d be more than happy to give you a guide. We’d have to buy the right makeup and eye care supplies for you beforehand however, since it’s more hygienic that way than sharing the messy old collection of stuff that I have – but that’s easy enough to do.”

As Elliott spoke, Kurt let the reality of everything sink in. Not only was he certain that Elliott had just called him hot – and so casually too, as if it was just a common statement that Kurt  _should_  be used to hearing on a regular basis – but Elliott had also been quick to agree in what it was he had suggested so offhandedly. In fact, he seemed almost eager to show Kurt how it was that he applied his makeup, and in turn that helped Kurt to grow excited about the opportunity that seemed to be growing before them too.

“Soooo … I take it that you’re agreeing with me?” Kurt asked, his earlier smile returning as his eyes narrowed slightly, almost as if he was making sure that him and Elliott were definitely on the same page as one another.

“ _Yes_ , Kurt,” Elliott replied, sitting back in his seat once again as he let out another small laugh. “I’m agreeing with you. Who knows, maybe we’ll get the others on board and end up bringing part of the whole  _Glamrock_ edge into our band.”

“This is about the Ziggy Stardust thing again, isn’t it?” Kurt asked, amused. “I swear, it  _always_  comes back to Stardust and Bowie with you.”

“Well what can I say?” Elliott asked, shrugging his shoulders once more as he reached for the sheet music once again. “He’s one of my biggest idols. And while we’re on the topic, I still think that we should  _totally_ sing this song at some point.”


End file.
